


Contemptuous

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Padmé is frustrated with the senate, no suprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Contemptuous- expressing disdain; showing a lack of respectPadmé is very frustrated with the majority of her colleagues.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa
Series: English Vocab Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 3





	Contemptuous

"How can they all be... be so self-centered!"

The usually eloquent Senator Amidala was at a loss for words at the request for a raise in the max of a Senator's salaries was passed.

"People are dying and they just serve their own self-interests!" Padmé shook with righteous anger towards her fellow senators.

Bail's soothing voice answered, "I don't know Padmé, I don't know."

"It's just so- so frustrating!" Padmé burst out.

"I agree, but what can we do? The bill has already been passed."

Padmé so badly wanted to grumble and cross her arms like a petulant child, but, being the senator she is, she resisted and took deep breaths to calm herself. Her anger would do her no good, not after she could do nothing about it. Her energy would be better spent elsewhere.

Bail, seeing the anger literally seep out of his friend, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "We will find a way to end this way, but we cannot get caught up on this."

Padmé let out another breath, the final dredges of her anger draining away. "You're right."

Bail smiled kindly. "Now, let's go and see if we can find Senator Chuchi to talk about the Clone Rights Bill's draft."

Padmé nodded and the two Senator friends continued on with their day.


End file.
